Grunion Saw Game
by Writer65
Summary: Grunion pensaba que iba a ser una noche tranquila, pues se equivoco, ahora, tendrá que jugar un juego macabro si es que quiere vivir, pero, ¿realmente sabe lo que hace? Mal Summary (si que apesto en ellos) Solicitado por Shinigamilover2.


**Solicitado por Shinigamilover2, prepárense para ver a Grunion jugar un juego SAW, ¿lograra salvarse? ¿Ganara el juego? ¿Aprenderá la lección? Lean para averiguarlo:**

Grunion podía sentir un sabor metálico en la boca.

Lo último que recordaba era que había bajado de su apartamento y está a punto de subir a su coche, esa noche era la inspección al hogar de Peabody, ese horrible perro que se creía más listo que todos los demás, y se creía tan especial como para criar a un niño humano, Grunion odiaba a Peabody, y solo quería verlo sufrir, Sherman le importaba un bledo.

Hiciera lo que hiciera Peabody, iba a quitarle a Sherman a cualquier precio, pero lo que no esperaba era que, justo antes de subir a su coche, un maniático con una máscara de cerdo apareciera detrás de ella, le cubriera la boca y la inyectara en el cuello.

Después de eso, todo estuvo borroso.

Pero ahora estaba despierta, y a su alrededor no veía más que un cuarto oscuro, estaba atada a una silla y tenía un extraño aparato en toda la cara, Grunion grito pero con el objeto encima solo se escuchaba un:

Mmgmmmgmgmm

Estaba bien atada, por lo que no podía ir a ningún lado.

"_Peabody, ese perro debe estar detrás de todo esto, voy a matarlo cuando salga de aquí"_

De repente, un televisor, el cual estaba a pocos metros frente a Grunion, quien no lo había visto por lo oscuro que estaba el lugar, se prendió, y en la pantalla apareció un muñeco con la cara blanca, espirales rojas pintadas en los cachetes y con cabello negro alrededor de la cabeza, el muñeco estaba mirando a Grunion con sus aterradores ojos rojos.

_-Hola Grunion, quiero jugar un juego._

Grunion trato de liberarse, pero era inútil.

_-Tu no me conoces, pero yo a ti si, te he observado, dices que ayudas a los niños, dices que quieres apartar a Sherman del lado de su padre, el señor Peabody, porque es lo mejor para el niño._

Grunion no podía creerlo, ese muñeco la había estado siguiendo.

_-Pero yo te pregunto, ¿realmente te importa Sherman? ¿Realmente te importan los niños que ayudas? ¿O solo quieres ver sufrir a los que son más felices que tú? ¿Qué no cuando eras niña, ibas de hogar en hogar, pero ninguna familia te quería? ¿Solo quieres que los demás sufran tanto como tú sufriste?_

No era posible, ese muñeco le había dicho toda la verdad, no le importaban un bledo los niños, solo quería verlos sufrir como ella, por eso, siempre buscaba apartarlos de los padres que, a pesar de ser adoptados, amaban al niño como si fuera su verdadero hijo, algo que ella nunca tuvo.

_-Eres un monstruo Grunion, pero todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad, y es eso lo que voy a darte, pero antes, tienes que jugar mi juego, el dispositivo en tu cabeza es como una trampa de osos, pero al revés, veras, si no logras quitarte el aparato en un minuto, tu mandíbula quedará permanentemente abierta, mira._

La cámara se movía a una cabeza falsa con el dispositivo encima, el tiempo se acababa y Grunion vio la fatalidad del artefacto. Grito y trato de liberarse.

_-Hay una llave que te liberara, la llave, está en el estómago de Sherman Peabody, el cual está atado a unos pocos metros de ti, junto a el encontraras un cuchillo, es hora de que demuestres, que tanto amas a los niños, vivir o morir, decide._

Grunion no podía moverse.

_-Que empiece el juego._

La televisión se apagó y las cadenas de Grunion la dejaron libre, Grunion se levantó y comenzó a escuchar un.

Tick tack, tick tack.

Grunion era una mujer, físicamente, fuerte, por lo que trato de quitarse la trampa con sus manos, pero era inútil, estaba bien puesta.

Para poder sobrevivir, tendría que matar a Sherman, le daba igual el niño, su vida estaba en juego, y no pensaba perderla por culpa de un estúpido niño, así además se libraba de ese dolor de cabeza y Peabody no tendría un hijo nunca más, las cosas no parecían irle tan mal, solo le abriría el estómago y problema resuelto.

Grunion se acercó a Sherman, se agacho y tomo el cuchillo, Sherman aún estaba despierto, estaba llorando, y como no, estaba atado, lejos de su papa, y una loca apuntaba a su estómago con un cuchillo.

¡No lo haga! ¡Por favor no lo haga!

Sherman quería decir, pero su boca estaba tapada con un trapo viejo.

A Grunion no le importaban las lágrimas de Sherman, estaba lista para abrirle el estómago, pese a las suplicas y el llanto desesperado de Sherman, Grunion no iba a detenerse, y justo es ese instante, la trampa se activó, la mandíbula de Grunion quedo abierta, permanentemente.

El enorme cuerpo del monstruo cayó al suelo, Sherman y Peabody nunca tendrían que preocuparse jamás por ese monstruo. Las cadenas de Sherman se abrieron y quedo libre, se quitó el trapo de la boca y vio horrorizado el cadáver de Grunion, era horrible, pero.

Una puerta se abrió y el mismo muñeco que le había dado las instrucciones a Grunion, apareció montado en un triciclo, era escalofriante, Sherman miraba a ese horrible muñeco lleno de miedo.

_-Grunion demostró que en verdad era un monstruo, pero, ese monstruo a sido eliminado._

Sherman no tenía palabras para decir cuánto miedo sentía.

_-Tu, estas limpio, ve a tu casa, tu padre se estará preocupando._

Exactamente, Sherman solo quería ir a su casa y abrazar a su padre.

_-La gente esta tan mal-agradecida de estar viva en estos días, pero tú no, y espero que jamás lo estés, fin del juego._

**Muy bien, si no entendieron, esto es lo que paso, Grunion no tenía que matar a Sherman, su juego era para demostrar que no le importaban realmente los niños que **_**"ayudaba" **_**la trampa era a control remoto, por lo que al momento en que Grunion intentara matar a Sherman, recibiera su castigo.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden el comentario.**


End file.
